User talk:Karen Neill
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 05:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Voice Confirmations Hello Ms. Neill. I'm just another fan from way-back but I've always recognized the high quality voicework found in 4Kids' larger properties. While I know you best as Ishizu Ishtar it is the distinction from such a role that allows me to recognize you or any other actor in other roles and achieve a greater sense of clarity as a result. Even though I stopped watching Pokemon around season 5 I've found the rest of the 4Kids seasons to be just as potent. Anyway, the main reason I write this is because I hope to straighten out the roles you did in conjunction with those done by another 4Kids actor, Rebecca Honig. I say this because some roles you posted from seasons 7 and 8 are inconsistent with episodes from the Pokemon series that feature episode-specific credits and I know a few people who are interested and would benefit from the information. My personal reason, however, does not have to do with Pokemon but rather Sonic X, for the role of Tikal the Echidna; one you've claimed to have done on this wiki. Once I found a close match in Pokemon in an episode you were not credited for (and Honig was) I was encouraged to see this matter settled. All I need is a yes or no on your credited appearances and a brief explanation for uncredited appearances (namely for Claire, Xander and Tikal), even though most of these are pretty straightforward; just leaving nothing to chance and ensuring this doesn't become a problem again. Hopefully the videos I've linked to stay up long enough before being taken down. If not here 's a page of your roles I've found from a more elaborate database. 1. Miranda -- From "The Princess and the Togepi" (AG044) and "A Togepi Miracle" (AG045) CREDITED 2. Claire -- From "Going for a Spinda!" (AG057) UNCREDITED 3. Dr. Abby -- From "Delcatty Got Your Tongue" (AG060) CREDITED 4. Caroline -- From "Love, Petalburg Style!" (AG069) through "The Scheme Team" (AG132) (includes "A Cacturne for the Worst" (AG103) and "Rhapsody in Drew" (AG123)) CREDITED 5. Mrs. Grimm -- From "Disaster of Disguise" (AG061) and "Disguise Da Limit" (AG062) CREDITED 6. Evelyn -- From "The Relicanth Really Can" (AG094) CREDITED 7. Elisa -- From "Beg, Burrow and Steal" (AG106) CREDITED 8. Xander -- From "Caterpie's Big Dilemma" (AG142) UNCREDITED ----And for Sonic X----- 9. Area 99 Computer voice -- From "Sonic to the Rescue" (ep. 2) *The additional cast credits for the first production period (ep. 1-26) includes "Karen Neill", and this is the only role so far that I believe you did in the show. 10. Tikal -- From "A Chaotic Day" (ep. 28) through "Flood Fight" (ep. 32) *The second production period (27-52) reuses the credits of the first. Tikal is a significant role because it was originally assumed without verification that Bella Hudson voiced her given her large stake in secondary female Sonic characters. Hudson has since deconfirmed the role and now I believe Rebecca Honig (best known for Cream the Rabbit in that show) is that character based on how close Claire from Pokemon sounds like her. Since you claimed both characters when credit is questionable for both roles I must reasonably inquire whether this is true or not. ----Credits by episode---- --Pokemon-- Voice Characterizations by (Main Cast) episodes: Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, Rachael Lillis, Maddie Blaustein, Amy Birnbaum, Ikue Ohtani Additional Voices by (AG044): Dan Green, Bella Hudson, Tara Jayne, Karen Neill, Mike Pollock, Lee Quick, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Marc Thompson, Lindsey Warner Additional Voices by (AG045): Dan Green, Rebecca Honig, Bella Hudson, Tara Jayne, Mike Pollock, Lee Quick, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Lindsey Warner, Karen Neill, Mark Thompson Additional Voices by (AG057): Rebecca Honig, Suzanne Goldish, Wayne Grayson, Dan Green, Bella Hudson, Mike Pollock, Lee Quick, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Marc Thompson, Lindsey Warner Additional Voices by (AG060): Lisa Adams, Bella Hudson, Karen Neill, Mike Pollock, Lee Quick, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Lindsey Warner Additional Voices by (AG061): J. Griff, Bella Hudson, Jamie McGonnigal, Karen Neill, Mike Pollock, Lee Quick, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Lindsey Warner, Pete Zarustica Additional Voices by (AG062): Lisa Adams, Suzanne Goldish, J. Griff, Bella Hudson, Jamie McGonnigal, Karen Neill, Mike Pollock, Lee Quick, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Lindsey Warner, Pete Zarustica Additional Voices by (AG069): Dan Green, Bella Hudson, Karen Neill, Mike Pollock, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Marc Thompson, Lindsey Warner Additional Voices by (AG094): Suzanne Goldish, Dan Green, Bella Hudson, Karen Neill, Andrew Paull, Mike Pollock, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Lindsey Warner, David Wills Additional Voices by (AG103): Lisa Adams, Suzanne Goldish, Dan Green, Bella Hudson, Karen Neill, Andrew Paull, Mike Pollock, Andrew Rannells, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Marc Thompson, Lindsey Warner Additional Voices by (AG106): Suzanne Goldish, Dan Green, Bella Hudson, Jamie McGonnigal, Karen Neill, Andrew Paull, Mike Pollock, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Lindsey Warner Additional Voices by (AG123): Lisa Adams, Suzanne Goldish, Dan Green, Bella Hudson, Karen Neill, Andrew Paull, Mike Pollock, Andrew Rannells, Kayzie Rogers, Anthony Salerno, Sean Schemmel, Michael Sinterniklass, Marc Thompson, Lindsey Warner, Pete Zarustica Additional Voices by (AG132): John Campbell, Suzanne Goldish, Bella Hudson, Allyson Johnson, Karen Neill, Ed Paul, Andrew Paull, Mike Pollock, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Lindsey Warner, Andi Whaley, Stuart Zagnit Additional Voices by (AG142): Suzanne Goldish, Wayne Grayson, Rebecca Honig, Bella Hudson, Jamie Davyous Owens, Andrew Paull, Mike Pollock, Kayzie Rogers, Michael Sinterniklass, Lindsey Warner --Sonic X-- Starring: Suzanne Goldish, Dan Green, J. Griff, Rebecca Honig, Lisa Ortiz, Amy Palant, Mike Pollock, Jack Quevas Featuring: Amy Birnbaum, Madeleine Blaustein, Kathleen Delaney, Darren Dunstan, Frank Frankson, Megan Hollingshead, Tara Jayne, Jennifer Johnson, David Lapkin, Rachel Lillis, Nappy, Karen Neill, Ed Paul, Andrew Paull, Andrew Rannells, Kayzie Rogers, Veronica Taylor, Kerry Williams, Pete Zarustica, Jimmy Zoppi I thank you for your time for reading this and am grateful for any answers you may have, Ms. Neill HubStyle (talk) 03:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I can say that I did those rolls, however, looking back on old episodes of Pokemon, Sonic X and such, i can see where confusion may happen. I particularly remember Xander's character, as he reminds me of a friend of mine's son. I've had other uncredited rolls, but i didn't list them at all, like Altaria, sinse it was brief, alls i really did was sing "taaaaaaaa!" or something like that. I hope i helped you, it's always great to hear from fans. I'm really hoping to return to the Pokemon anime soon too, i'll let you know when and if i do. thanks. PS, quick advice for anyone using an ipad to edit: be carefully, because they're overly touchy, and may mess you up. (or at least mine did lol) Karen Neill (talk) 16:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC)